


Constellation of Words

by Strong_Power97



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strong_Power97/pseuds/Strong_Power97
Summary: A collection of idol/reader or idol/idol imaginesThese are just things I have fun writing in my free time!





	1. Yoongi- A Final Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests please let me know!
> 
> I do mostly fluff and angst, or any combination of the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests please let me know!
> 
> I do mostly fluff and angst. Probably no smut though, sorry!

It was hardly the end of the world, but something had definitely come to an end. The silhouette standing in the doorway of his studio remained still. Everything remained still. And quiet. 

The chair he was say in felt constricting, not like it's usual comfortableness that is usually brought during all nighters. The figure remained unwavering. 

“Yoongi.” The voice cut through all of his senses, a burning in his eyes growing stronger. He sharply winced, not allowing himself to look up at the owner of the voice. 

“Please-” he choked out. Hands reaching up to his hair. He felt the burning in his eyes give way to salty drops of water sliding down his face. “You're not here.” 

Raising his head slowly, he was met with the figure shifting forwards, towards him. He flinched again as they reached out, resting their hands on his. 

Subconsciously he relaxed his grip on his hair. But his heartbeat quickened.

They were there. They were right there. 

But they weren't. 

The hands on his made no pressure, only a tingling sensation that he was wished was more. 

He closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. “Y/N.” He whispered, and when he opened his eyes, the figure before him flashed into something else, and he wanted to scream. 

The one he loved was now covered in blood, shards of glass wedged into their head and hands. Bruises sprouting across their skin. They look the same as the last time he had seen them. 

Then he blinked, and they were gone. 

Head in his hands, he cried once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chanyeol - The Many Names of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests please let me know!
> 
> I do mostly fluff and angst. Probably no smut though, sorry!

“You literally just wrote 'Chain.’” He held the cup out for the person behind the counter to see. “Oh, was that not correct?” Chanyeol rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he took a sip of his coffee. It was warm and comforting as always, especially in the cold weather that the transition between winter and spring still brought. 

“This is worse than that time you wrote my name as 'Chan-ya’ll.’” The other scoffed, remembering that morning fondly. “If I didn’t spice things up every day, you might not come back again.” Chanyeol looked up from staring at his name, meeting the eyes of the friend he had made over the past month. “You think I would choose another coffee place? Over one that serves beverages this high of quality? I think not.” 

They smiled at each other for a moment, before the barista was handed another cup, waiting to be filled with it’s order. “Well, I guess I don’t need to be so creative anymore huh? If I don't have to worry about you not returning anymore” Chanyeol felt his heart drop for a second, eyebrows scrunching together. Did Y/N think that he didn’t appreciate the names? He had always looked forward to them every morning before his 7:30 classes. 

“Y/N I-” She either didn’t hear him, or didn’t care to respond, as she turned away and walked into the back room to get more ingredients for the orders she was working on. 

Sighing, Chanyeol adjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder, and walked out of the small shop, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to talk to them again until Monday morning, seeing as he was never on that side of town except during weekdays. 

~

The weekend was spent in a flurry of homework and hours of essay writing, with multiple cans of energy drinks as the only substance to actually get him through sleepless nights. By Monday, the bags under his eyes were darker than usual, and his hair was not as neatly combed as he would have liked it to be. That was what he got for sleeping past his alarm and having to rush out the door in 10 minutes. 

His usual coffee stop was not one that he would skip, the caffeine keeping him awake through his early morning classes before he returned home for a 2 hour nap. When he walked in through the front door, he sighed in relief at the sight of a nearly empty line in front of the cash register. 

Having to only wait a moment before it was his turn to order, he was able to allow himself a moment of rest at a table in the corner of the cafe that overlooked the intersection it was placed at. The sky was hidden by clouds, making the day’s atmosphere dark and gloomy, which was not helping his current, slow mood. 

“Order number 37, for a, Chanyeol? Did I get it right this time?” The imaginary funk that was clouding his vision suddenly vanished as he instantly recognized the voice. Turning from staring out the window, he was met with a similar expression that he would assume was one he had himself. It had slipped his mind that he had not previously seen his cafe friend at the counter a few minutes earlier. 

“I just clocked in, had an appointment this morning so I came a bit late.” It was like they had read his mind. The nod he gave was rather dumb, even for him, but he took the cup from their outreached hand anyways. Y/N raised an eyebrow, and instantly he cleared his throat and shifted his eyes downwards to watch his hands as they messed with his to-go cup. 

“Is everything okay? Just a check up?” Y/N nodded, a slight smile on their lips. Chanyeol had only looked up for a second, before he brought his attention to his name on the mug. 

Chanyeol. 

Damn, his name had never sounded so plain in his head. He already missed the messed up versions that Y/N always wrote. “Yeah, I just had a doctor’s check up, but I did spend an hour this morning contemplating a choice I've been to make for a while.” 

None of this was really processing in his brain as he continued to fidget with the coffee sleeve. “What might that be?” A pause. 

“I think you’ll find out soon.”

When he looked up they were already walking back to the counter, smiling and talking with one of their coworkers. 

Mindlessly pulling down the coffee sleeve, he turned the cup around in his hand, and black lettering caught his eye. Maybe Y/N did write his name oddly again. But what he was met with made him break into a smile bigger than any odd name could have brought. He rushed standing up, and hurried himself out the door. The ten characters played through his head over and over again, already on his way to memorizing them. 

~

Chanyeol - Hey, is Chagnel, is this the right number? 

(???) ???-???? - Oh hello! Sorry, for some reason I thought your name was China? Chagnel, huh? Come up with that yourself?  
\- But then again it would be weird for someone to name their child that wouldn’t it? 

Chanyeol - Indeed. So, this was what you were talking about? The thing you had been considering for an hour this morning?

(???) ???-???? - Well, this was the least of it.  
\- There was a question that I’m considering asking you that is my big worry honestly

Chanyeol - Well, you can ask me anything. 

(???) ???-???? - Ok. 

 

Y/N - Let’s go on a date. Saturday, 7pm. We can meet at the cafe

Chanyeol - Deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chensung - Uncoordinated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smol children being precious. I love them so much.

It was simple enough, the two boys had taken the fast lane into a relationship that they both knew was meant to be. Of course there were those moments when it was hard to do anything BUT deny their feelings for each other.

It took a lot of reassurances and an understanding between to best friends for it to become something more than that.

Since the two of them had already reached a certain level of closeness, the only difference in the switch of relationship was that of the name. Best friends now knew nothing less than boyfriends.

It was difficult, acting like there was nothing special between the two of them, everywhere they went and in front of all the cameras. There were days when they just wanted to shout the news out in front of one of the many large crowds they danced and stood in front of.

But it was also nice to have moments to themselves that they knew nobody would ever know about.

Dancing together under the first snow of the year meant so much more to them than it did to the onlookers. Their hyungs couldn't even begin to piece together the love that they held within their eyes and touches as they sat before a roaring bonfire, hands intertwined and small smiles spread across their chapped lips.

It was nights when it was just the two of them that they would consolidate into on room, locking the door to ensure no interruptions. The taller of the two sitting on the bed, legs outstretched and arms welcoming. It was then and only then that the older boy would straddle the other's lap, leaning into the hug and accpeting the warmth that was always there waiting for him.

They would sit there together for what felt like hours, just taking in the comfort of the other. Heads tucked into opposing shoulders, legs intertwined.

When the silence finally seemed to strain, waiting for some small noise to disturb it, did they speak.

It began with looks that held nothing short of love and care. The younger boy would take this moment to be more bold then he ever dare would be outside of that room leaning forward to press a kiss to the other's lips.

This never seemed to work out for him though, as the other would almost always ends up moving his head to the wrong place, causing their noses to bump together and triggering a fit of giggle from the shorter.

The care that the younger boy took with grabbing the other's head was almost overwhelming, but it got the job done as the older one was held still long enough for a soft but heartwarming kiss to be placed in his lips.

It never ceased to make the smaller boy flustered, resulting to hiding his head back in the the nook of the other's neck and shoulder. This was mimicked closely and they were then locked together like two puzzle pieces once more.

The two of them never failed to make this moments special, creating a routine that was just muscle memory at this point.

A routine that was mumbled into the other, as they refused to separate. Words that never changed and never lost their meaning and certainty. A pact that showed that they would always be with each other and never waver.

"I love you, Jisung."

"I love you too, Chenle."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
